lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Fortnite: Ninja (Creepy Pasta)
I’m Kevin. My Username in Fortnite is CutTheCheese. People make fun of me. I don’t like it. But I have lots of wins. I’m a Good Player. I have 79 Wins. I have 2 Friends. They are my Next-Door Neighboors. They play Fortnite with me. They are bad Players. They have 1 Win. I carry them, My family leaves me to go to baseball game. I don’t like baseball. I have 2 sisters. They are younger and they love baseball. One day. I met a good player. His real name is Kevin. Just Like me. He had 62 Wins. We played Duos. He wanted to meet up. He told me hes related to Tyler(Ninja), I didn’t trust him. But he was nice and friendly. We voice chatted. He sounds like Tyler. But I can tell he isn’t. He wanted to meet up. He told me we can play with Ninja. I didn’t believe him. He was good when I played with him. Like Tyler but less wins. He was good. Then I asked him if he was Tyler. He said he was. He was acting, talking, and being like him. Then I tried to quiz him. He got all answers right. He must’ve been Ninja. We won a game. He asked me to meet up in person. He told me his location. I was to interested to search up where Tyler actually lives. But the adress he gave me was close by. 2 houses down. I told him my parents weren’t home. And I saw him. He was walking down the street. He was wearing a cloak. Covering his face. I was scared. I went to call my mom. Power went out. I checked the window. He was gone. Then I heard a knock. Then a Tyler like voice answering asking me to open the door. He said stuff like. “Why don’t we play Fortnite in real life?” This wasn’t real. I screamed. I was stupid to play with this man. I screamed more. It was night time now. I played Fortnite with him for hours. I was still looking at the window. I had to run. I turned around. He was there. Behind me. He gave me a Tactical Shotgun. It was a real shotgun, I was just painted. He had a pump shotgun. “We play” He didn’t take his cloak off. He dragged me outside. I started jumping around like in Fortnite. “3... 2-“ I shot before he finished. It blew my ears out. I closed my eyes. I was scared. I opened my eyes. He dodged it. Why are none if the neighbors coming. Then the power was coming back on. He must’ve cut it out then putting it back on right now. Then in the flicker in my neighbors house on the window. A splatter of blood. He killed the neighbors. And now It’s all over. I wished my family were here. The man shot. I dodged it somehow. Some instict. I closed my eyes and shot. Loud noises again. I fell backward. Then flashing lights. Then a beep. I opened my eyes. A car... It ran over the man. I then recognize the car. Mom and Dads car. They ran out of the car. They hugged me. I was in shock. I was still scared. Then I saw the scary man. He had his hood off. It was Tyler... Ninja he tried to kill me. I started to cry. I was scared. I closed my eyes. I woke up again. I was in the hospital. My family was there. I couldn’t remember much. But I had played with Tyler. Now he is dead. My vision went blurry. I started to cry again. It was hard to believe what happend. I instinctively hugged mom. Later that day. Police questioned me. It was night time now. And I slept. And it was over. I heared later that day that Tyler served 38 years in prison for Murder, Attempt of Murder, and other reasons I can’t remember. I didn’t play Fortnite anymore. But now I’m safe. I hope so. Category:Crappypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Blood